Of Cyclones and the Antarctic
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Wacky... humours and even corny. More things to come though.... ^_^


Author's Note: Remember!!! I don't own them. I just wanna use them!!! Hahahaha!!!  
  
From Cyclones to the Antarctica  
A Fuuko Kirisawa and Tokiya Mikagami Fic  
by Rei Himura  
  
"Hah! You have got to be kidding! No way am I going to do a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g with him. Not on my life!" shouted the purple-haired female. Her hands were on her shapely hips, eyes blazing with fury. Facing her, Sakoshita Yanagi merely smiled. "Oh come on Fuuko, it can't be that bad? I just need you to play the princess. He has the fewest and least lines there is and he won't appear until the very last part." Won't appear to be doing much that is, Yanagi smiled again. Fuuko narrowed her eyes and then blew away a purple bang. "Why him of all people?" she asked, her voice tinged with suspicion. Yanagi sighed. "I thought we were through with this. Kaoru-chan is far too young and too short. I doubt you'd want Domon to be the prince and after all, he already volunteered to be the evil guy who kidnapped you." Typical hentai thought Fuuko. She waited for Yanagi to continue.  
  
"Then Recca is already booked. I can't seemed to find Raiha-kun and I doubt Kurei-kun would want him to be a part of this." Added the demure girl. Fuuko sighed. "Why can't you be the princess then Recca can be your prince? Or ninja? Or whatever. Why me? I have other things to do you know. Like, like, like tutoring and training my students!" Fuuko struggled. She wasn't about to be bullied into accepting the role of a princess. She would rather kiss Fujimaru rather than do that. Though she was glad that it was Mikagami who was the prince and not Raiha. Kami-sama knew how much it hurt just to see that face again. She was sure Yanagi knew it and deliberately stated she couldn't find Raiha. Fuuko glanced at Yanagi's hopeful face and paused to make a decision.  
  
'Oh alright! When are these rehearsals?" Yanagi's face lit up.  
  
***  
  
"Ouch! Quit stepping on my foot!"  
  
"Hey! Give me my axe back!"  
  
"What the -? I'm supposed to wear this?!?!"  
  
"That suits you Kirisawa. Now you really resemble a monkey." Yanagi shook her head. This was not how things were supposed to turn out. She was expecting a smooth run through of the full-dress rehearsal of the play. Things had been going considerately well for the past month. She wondered why things had to crop up now. "No Kaoru-chan! You do not wear it like that!" she rushed over to help the pitiful 13-year old fanged boy with a pair of leotards.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Kaoru, who was still confused and struggling to put on the pair of leotards, had accidentally bumped into a figure. He paused and looked up to see a spiky haired boy wearing shades with a wooden stick slung across his shoulders. "Who are you?" he asked, the pair of leotards rather stuck on his head. The boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't know who I am? The greatest child actor in Japan? You have got to be kidding! I am Myoujin Yahiko! Child actor extraodinaire!" replied the spiky individual with great relish. He turned to face Kaoru, who was more interested in the stretchy garment rather than this pompous individual. "Hmpf! Such impudence!" he snorted and walked off. Not too far behind him, a group of people entered the auditorium. "Whoa! This is amazing! Marvelous! Sugoi!!!" squaled a girl who was Yanagi's height. She was wearing a simple lavender kimono which deeply flattered her violet eyes. She was clinging on to the hand of a very tall and good-looking man whose expression and personality rivaled ice-boy's himself. Shinomori Aoshi merely looked at his surroundings. He wasn't very much impressed. This was just a low-budget play and he was dragged her because his wife's, Shinomori Misao, cousin was directing it. He wondered idly if they served tea as part of the refreshments. The pair were strolling past a young boy trying to turn a chocolate pie into pudding flambe.  
  
"Burn you AKU thing! Burn!" shouted Recca. It was hopeless. Yanagi wanted flaming pies. He had flames and he had pies. But the two refused to cooperate and form a flaming pie. He sighed, wiped the perspiration off his brow and tried again, only to get a charred piece of metal as the result. "Ano... what are you trying to do de gozaru yo?" asked a slightly feminine voice from behind. Recca turned and was almost shocked to find a man with wild flame-red hair peering intently at him. The man was clad in a simple black suit which, served to bring out his manly assets and prevent him from looking too much like a girl. On his left hand, a stunning young lady clad in a rich scarlet kimono smiled. Recca blushed. The girl was pretty. But hime is much more prettier! He mentally reprimanded himself. "Huh? I was just trying to make this into pudding flambe." he replied and then scratched his head. The man screwed up his eyebrows and then a look of extreme joy crossed his face. "You're doing it rather wrong! You do not burn a pudding to make a flambe. You have to bake the flambe then only it will turn out right!" Recca was amazed at the man's knowledge of culinary skills. "Mind helping me make this mistake right? Hime would be disappointed if she didn't get her pudding flambe." Recca asked. The man shook his head and then turned to face his companion.  
  
"Kaoru-dono is it alright if I help this poor young man? He needs to modify his pudding de gozaru." The girl named Kaoru gave him a resigned look and then nodded her head. Recca and strange man with red hair left the room. Left alone in the middle of a great hall, she suddenly felt lost until she caught sight of a familiar figure and hurriedly walked to it. "Misao-chan! How are you? Nice to see you Shinomori-san. How are the babies?" and so went on the usual female banter.  
  
"Muahahahahaahahah! Moero! MOERO! Burn aku thing BURN!!!" came a shout from outside the hall. Everyone stopped and turned to face the great double doors, as though waiting for some evil entity to waltzed right through. And waltzed it did.   
  
"Stop Dilandau-sama!"   
  
"Wait Dilandau-sama!"  
  
"Argh!" many voices were heard before the people finally did emerge. In came Dilandau Albatou, a psychopathically challenged 15-year old with an almost insatiable craving for blood and fire. He was accompanied by his dragon slayers, all clad in blue and black. Some even had the blue and black on their faces. The some namely Shesta and Gatti. "Who invited him?" asked Domon to an unfazed Tokiya. The silvery-haired bishounen merely shrugged and walked off. He had better things to do rather than be surrounded by psychopaths and people who knew how to cook.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Tokiya Tokiya wherefore art thou Tokiya? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Kirisawa." Fuuko's voice was loud and clear and if it was not for the mandatory headband she wore that completely didn't match the stunningly gorgeous gown she was wearing, she could have been described as ethereal. Domon, being Domon, drooled. As were some other uninvited guests hiding in the balcony.  
  
"I didn't know she was that pretty. They said she was a tomboyish runt with no figure nor assets. How was I supposed to know tomboyish as in amazingly sporty?" hissed Tasuki. Chichiri raised an eyebrow. "I though you said you didn't like women no da?" he asked. Tasuki, eyes glued to the purple-haired goddes, replied without turning back. "I did, but I didn't say I didn't like all women. Her being a goddes does not count."   
  
"Well, she could never match Yui-sama." Came another voice from behind. Suboshi appeared smug and then suddenly vanished as a spiralling flame sent him to his heels. "Oi! You'll attract attention na no da!" yelled Chichiri.  
  
Notes: Well, the regular please. ^_^ 


End file.
